Truly Nolan
by HamClover
Summary: When a wish suddenly causes a hamster named Nolan and his owner's brother to trade bodies, can Nolan survive going to college, being a human, AND falling in love? It's gonna be crazy. Well, just read and find out!
1. I Promise

Truly Nolan  
  
By HamClover  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Hamha peoples! *looks at Hamtaro calendar* Wow, I haven't written a story in a while! But you'll like this one! It's called Truly Nolan and really, it has nothing to do with Hamtaro, I admit. Actually, I intended on publishing it on Fiction Press, but my reputation isn't as built up as it is here, so I managed to fit the gang in here and there. Truly Nolan is really one of my many mangas that I created, along with Hidamari Umaya and Green Food. But I thought people would be able to read the story and enjoy it more if I published it here. Also, my annoying little announcements will be at the end of the chapters! So, with much ado, I give you Truly Nolan, in it's slightly Hamtaro-ized format!  
  
========================================================  
  
Chapter One- I promise  
  
Maki Hiwamura was the youngest daughter in a family of four in a middle classed house just outside Tokyo, Japan. Like any normal eight year old girl, Maki enjoyed playing video games, watching her favorite TV shows, and hanging out with her friends.  
  
But her most treasured possession was her dark gray furred hamster, Nolan.  
  
Everyday after school, Maki would run ahead of everybody else to greet her pet, giving him a large, crunchy sunflower seed. And every time she went to greet him, she'd sing him a song,  
  
"Hello! Hello! How are you! My friend Nolan! My friend Nolan! Friends forever! You and I, truly Nolan!"  
  
Nolan grew accustomed to the song and would know that when her heard the song, Maki was near. The song gave Nolan a feeling he could not describe, but he knew he was loved when he heard it.  
  
Life was good for Maki and Nolan. There seemed to not be a single worry in the world. Until Maki heard the news.  
  
"You- you're going to America!?" Maki squeaked to her older brother, Daisuke. Daisuke was a typical high-school hunk. And now, at and age of eighteen, Daisuke decided to go across the big blue, to become a teacher.  
  
Daisuke solemnly nodded. "Yeah. Sorry sis, but this is my big chance. I've always wanted to go to America and study there for a teaching degree, and you know it."  
  
Maki sniffed. "I know but, who will help me clean Nolan's cage? You always help me with it!"  
  
Daisuke paused. He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry, you're a big girl now! You can clean it yourself."  
  
"Nolan will miss you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but this is his home!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
Maki coughed at she ran into her room and returned with Nolan in her palm.  
  
".I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Daisuke continued, trying to ignore Maki's sobs.  
  
"Bring Nolan with you."  
  
"What? No, Maki, I can't."  
  
"You can! I looked in that college book thingy and it said you could bring small pets!" Maki begged.  
  
Daisuke paused.  
  
"But you love Nolan. He'll miss you."  
  
"He'll be miserable without you. He told me that he wants to go to America with you too! He says he wants to know what it's like to be you!" Maki sobbed, her hands shaking.  
  
Daisuke's eyes darted to the windows, and then they fell on the tiny gray hamster. He smiled.  
  
Patting the sniffling Maki on the shoulder, Daisuke said, "How 'bout this, I'll make a promise to you. If I ever get the chance, I'll let your dear Nolan-san take a walk in my shoes, okay?"  
  
Maki's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Okay." She said. "That's a promise." With that, Daisuke gave Maki one big hug. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
========================================  
  
Okay! That's the end of chapter one! Hoped ya liked it! Chapter two will be up as soon as I get to writing it! Oh yeah, don't be surprised if you see some Jap words popping up here and there. Since most of the main characters are from Japan, they use some words. If you actually read the first chapter, Daisuke referred to Nolan as "Nolan-san". There'll be a lot more in the future. It makes this story all the more genuine. Bye-bye! 


	2. The Bachelor

Truly Nolan  
  
By HamClover  
  
===========================================================  
  
Chapter two- The Bachelor  
  
For the rest of the day, Maki was pretty happy with herself. So happy in fact, she decided to take Nolan out into town on one of their typical "love searches"  
  
Maki, being the persistent little girl she is, would often take Nolan out in his carrying case out to places like the mall and park, to look for a girlfriend for Nolan. They've never had any luck.  
  
"This time, Nolan, we'll find your gal!" Maki exclaimed, uplifted by her brother's promise. "Today's Daisuke's last day in Japan so we gotta be quick on this, okay?"  
  
Nolan, not being able to speak Maki's language, simply gave her a typical hamster smile.  
  
Clutching the bento her mother gave her, Maki smiled and said "Good!"  
  
So, with a hamster cage in one hand and a meal in the other, Maki set off on another one of her farfetched journeys.  
  
Skipping through the square, Maki kept a sharp eye out for anybody holding a hamster carrier. Running up to the local pet shop, Maki spotted two girls, most likely older than her, holding two hamster carriers!  
  
Maki squeaked with delight and scrambled over to them. Ironically, the two girls were Laura and Kana!  
  
"Hi!" Maki blurted.  
  
"Uh, hello." Laura said, not really knowing why this girl was so happy to see them.  
  
Kana spotted Nolan. "Oh, what a cute hamster!" She said.  
  
Maki gave them a bright sunny smile. "Yup! This is my Nolan-kun!" Maki leaned forward and whispered, "He's looking for a girlfriend!"  
  
Laura and Kana stared for a moment, and then realized what Maki wanted and showed her their hamsters.  
  
"Sorry! We don't have girl hamsters, these guys are boys!" Laura chuckled.  
  
Maki looked disappointed but still smiled. "Oh, I see. Can I see them? Maybe Nolan and them could be friends!"  
  
"Sure!" Laura said as she let Hamtaro jump out on her hand. "This is Hamtaro," She said.  
  
Kana held Oxnard. "And this is Oxnard!" She also said.  
  
"Oh!" Maki exclaimed, letting Nolan come out of his cage also. "This is Nolan! He loves sunflower seeds, yogurt drops, and girl hams!"  
  
Laura and Kana laughed at her remark. As the girls talked, the hamsters did also.  
  
"Hamha!" Hamtaro said, with his typical welcome.  
  
"Hey," Nolan said.  
  
Hamtaro's head fell to one side, confused. "Heke? What's wrong?"  
  
Nolan shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. I'm just so used to this, and now Maki's brother is going across that really big puddle of water and she's really upset about it. She may not be acting like it now, but I know when something's up with Maki."  
  
"Oh, I've been to that big puddle before, and when they mean big, they mean BIG!" Oxnard added.  
  
Nolan nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, Nolan, we have to get home, it's almost evening." Maki said to Nolan.  
  
As Maki set Nolan in his carrier, Hamtaro and Oxnard waved.  
  
"I hope you can solve your owner's problem!" They shouted.  
  
Nolan smiled. "I do too,"  
  
Laura, Kana, and Maki said their goodbyes and soon Maki and Nolan were on their way home.  
  
"Sorry Nolan, but you'll have to stay a bachelor for a little while longer." Maki said.  
  
Nolan didn't seem fazed by her comment.  
  
"Aw, well, I kinda like being single," He said to himself.  
  
===================================================  
  
Okay! That's the end of chapter two! I know, I know, not very amusing yet, ain't it? Well, like any novel, it gets better as you go on. I felt really weird adding in the Hamtaro part though. Prolly 'cause it ain't in the original. In the original, Maki searches in the mall and strolls into a pet store where it's suddenly held up by a bunch of burglars. *sigh* That one seems a lot more interesting, I know. But we have to move on..right...now............................. 


	3. Goodnight My Nolan

Truly Nolan  
  
By HamClover  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter three- Goodnight my Nolan  
  
When Maki returned home, everything seemed like normal. It seemed that this was just a normal day in the Hiwamura household. But of course, it wasn't.  
  
Daisuke sat on his futon reading the brochure about his American college.  
  
Maki slipped into his room, clinging to Nolan's carrier.  
  
"Daisuke!" She shouted.  
  
Daisuke didn't look up from his magazine. "What?" He still asked.  
  
"Nolan is still single! He needs a girlfriend!"  
  
Daisuke seemed to shudder at what Maki shouted. He slowly set down the brochure and stared blankly at Maki. He seemed to have lost his patience with her.  
  
Taking in a deep breathe, Daisuke slowly said, "Maki, please, this is my last day in Japan, I don't want to be thinking anything about members of the opposite sex or your silly little hamster!"  
  
Maki, slightly taken aback on what Daisuke said, froze for a moment, deciding what to say. But things were racing through her head. For one thing, whenever she brought up the topic of girls and romance with Daisuke, he'd quickly try and change the topic. She never really knew why. But she did regret saying what she had said.  
  
Eyes glued to the ground, Maki finally spoke. "I'm sorry Daisuke. But you made a promise to Nolan and I, especially Nolan. You can't break promises."  
  
Daisuke had about had it. "Maki!" He snapped. "All you care about is your silly pet hamster! Go out and get some friends! I can't always be here to play with you! Neither will Nolan!"  
  
"Bu- but Nolan. you can't break his promise!" Maki sobbed.  
  
"Nolan is a HAMSTER! Is that all youre concerned about!? Listen Maki, Nolan don't give the shit if I break his little promise or what. I bet he doesn't even know what we're talking about right now!"  
  
" SHUT UP! HE DOES TOO!"  
  
"That little.thing doesn't know anything! I bet he's just thinking about food right now!"  
  
"NOT TRUE! Nolan is smart! And it's tough being a hamster!"  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
Maki clutched her fists, dropping the startled Nolan to the ground.  
  
"Well, um, he has to bury all his food, and, uh, he-"  
  
"See!? Living the life of a hamster is easy! It'd be a piece of cake!"  
  
Maki put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well? How do you know? You've never been a hamster??"  
  
"So? I bet I could live that worthless little rat's life no problem!"  
  
Staring each other down, Maki finally had enough. Grabbing Nolan's carrier, Maki stormed out of the room.  
  
"I HATE you Daisuke! I'm glad you're leaving!" She screamed, slamming the door to her room.  
  
The bewildered Daisuke, staring at the door way, had no clue what chaos was about to unfold about what they had just said.  
  
Back inside Maki's room, she was laying on her futon, sobbing her eyes out.  
  
"How could Daisuke say something like that!?" Maki cried.  
  
Nolan was shivering in fear from all of the shouting. But he knew that Maki was upset. Pushing the cage door open with his nose, Nolan crawled out and over to the crying Maki. Feeling a tiny, yet warm breath on her cheek, Maki's teary eyes turned over to see Nolan staring concerned at her.  
  
Maki managed a smile and clutched the tiny hamster in her hands.  
  
"Nolan," she said with a kind of benevolence Nolan had never heard. He rubbed his nose against her wet cheeks.  
  
Giving Maki some spirit, she abruptly stood up and turn to the window. Outside it was jaw dropping. Stars covered the night sky. Each seemed to have their own shining personality. Maki set Nolan down on the window sill and leaned against it. Her eyes darted across the night sky, searching for something.  
  
That's when they saw it; the biggest, brightest, most spectacular shooting star they had ever seen. It raced across the night sky, glowing proudly above the rest. It seemed to be beckoning for them. Maki gasped with delight.  
  
"That's it!" She squealed, turning to Nolan, who was in awe.  
  
Nolan broke out of his trance and stared at Maki.  
  
"That shooting star, I have a wish, Nolan."  
  
Nolan blinked. Maki turned to the sky, stars flashing.  
  
"I wish that you and Daisuke could trade places, so we can prove to him that it IS tough to be a hamster!"  
  
After a few moments, Maki let out a sigh.  
  
"Wishing on a star never seems to work," She sighed.  
  
She gently set Nolan in his cage and crawled into bed.  
  
"But I have a good feeling about this one. Goodnight my Nolan-san."  
  
And Maki turned out the light.  
  
=======================================================  
  
I hope you read this chapter carefully, it's most likely the most important chapter in this whole story! A lot of things that happened in this here chapter will be a really important factor to the plot later, so pay attention! Okey-dokey, send a review and I'll update soon! Tootles! =^_^= 


	4. Careful What You Wish For!

Truly Nolan  
  
By HamClover  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter three- Careful What You Wish For!  
  
Nolan tossed and turned in his woodchips, but just couldn't manage to doze off that night! Maki's quote still echoed in his head, that wish she had made. It had been hours since the words left her mouth, but ever since she said that, a strange feeling was fluttering in Nolan's stomach. It seemed to be beckoning him.  
  
BAM!  
  
Nolan rose abruptly from his bed, his ears quivering.  
  
"What.was that.?" He said nervously to himself. He glanced to see if Maki had heard the loud noise also. She only stirred.  
  
Nolan snuck over to the edge of his cage and listened closely. The house suddenly was enveloped in an eerie silence that made Nolan shiver.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
"Who- who's there!?" Nolan shouted, trying to intimidate whomever was approaching.  
  
No answer. Everything was quiet, except for the light tiptoes of somebody approaching the room! This made Nolan panic slightly as he paced in his cage, thinking of what to do.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He whined, his head low. Little did he know, that someone was standing right in front of his cage! And when Nolan turned around, "AHHH!!!!"  
  
There stood a humble little hamster, not much smaller than Nolan! She looked innocent enough, her blue eyes shining, a big smile on her face, whiskers well groomed, but something about this girl-ham was unreal.  
  
"Hello!" The girl-ham exclaimed, ignoring Nolan's fright.  
  
Nolan blinked. "She seems nice enough," Nolan though to himself. ".she's kinda cute.."  
  
"HELLO!" The girl-ham now screamed, thinking Nolan was ignoring her.  
  
Panicking, Nolan rushed over and covered the hamster's mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" He croaked, slowly removing his hand from her mouth. "The last thing I want is Maki waking up!"  
  
The girl-ham smirked. "Oh no worries ! Maki can't hear us no matter how much you make a scene!" She announced.  
  
".what!?" Nolan said.  
  
"Maki can't hear us, I froze time."  
  
"Oh you froze time-" Nolan said, ".YOU FROZE TIME!?"  
  
Looking around him, the hamster wasn't lying, everything was at a standstill! The leaves outside were in midair, and the clock's hand on the wall was halted to a stop.  
  
".whoa."  
  
The hamster put her paws on her hips, proud of herself. "Yup!" She stated, "All by myself! Quite nice, isn't it..oh what am I saying!? I'm s'posed to be granting your owner's wish!"  
  
"...."  
  
The hamster stuck her paw out.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Artemis! I'm a Wish Mage!"  
  
Nolan clutched her paw and stiffly shook it.  
  
"Okay, so.you've come to grant Maki's wish?" Nolan asked, still totally dumbfounded on what was going on.  
  
Artemis pointed her paw at Maki. "Bingo! But.there are come regulations and rules." She stated.  
  
Artemis suddenly pulled out a huge pile of papers and a pen. Pointing to a line on the paper, she told Nolan, "Okay, so, sign here," Nolan signed, Artemis flipped the page, ",and here, and here, and here, and here, and-"  
  
"Am I done!?" Nolan whined.  
  
Artemis laughed. "Oh no need to go on! There was no point for all those silly papers! I just felt like messing with you!"  
  
"Gah!" Nolan whined. "I don't have all night!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Artemis apologized, putting the papers and pen away and taking out a strange wand-like thing, "Going on, okay Nolan, put your arms out now."  
  
Nolan sighed and put his arms out. Artemis muttered some type of chant he couldn't understand, tapping the wand on his paws.  
  
"Okay Nolan, now, here are the rules, you ready?"  
  
Nolan nodded.  
  
"Here are the rules, rule #1- Don't eat Mexican food, it always backfires these spells, rule #2- Don't go ANYWHERE near those Gucci shoes! They do some freaky things also, rule #3- Don't pet chickens, starting tomorrow morning, you are allergic to them, and finally, the most IMPORTANT rule of all! DO NOT TELL ANYBODY, I MEAN ANYBODY, ABOUT YOUR SECRET!"  
  
Nolan's head spun, but he agreed.  
  
"There's only one exception to this rule; you can only talk about this wish- granting thing with your advisor, whom I have no clue who that's gonna be so don't ask me about it."  
  
Nolan's head titled to one side. ".advisor..?"  
  
"I said don't ask."  
  
Artemis raised the wand high up into the air.  
  
"You ready?" She asked.  
  
Nolan glanced over to Maki. "It's for her," He thought, his heart racing.  
  
Artemis grinned.  
  
"Just be careful what you wish for."  
  
".wuh??"  
  
"Okay! Here we go! POOF!"  
  
Nolan squeezed his eyes shut and felt the cold wand land on his head. Suddenly, everything seemed to go even darker. An aching pain fell over Nolan as he lost consciousness.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Wow.for some reason that chapter took me forever to type! It seems pretty long.hm. Okay, this is off topic but I hafta let this outta my system. I HAD A SNOW DAY TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH HAPPY DAY!!!!!! THE FIRST SNOW DAY OF THE YEAR!!!! BOO-YAH!!!!!! IT ROCKS!!!!! SNOWMOBILING ALL DAY, SLEDDING, SNOWBALL FIGHTS, PUSHING YOUR NEIGHBORS IN THE SNOW. oh I can just go on and on!!!! Okay, I'll shut up now...blah.  
  
P.S.  
  
I understand that the secondary genre of this story is humor. It ain't that funny now, is it? Well as the story goes on (I'm not gonna spoil it for you, but it gets real twisted towards the end!) it gets TONS funnier!  
  
Hang in there!  
  
XOXO, HamClover ;) 


	5. Nolan Gets His Land Legs Finally!

Truly Nolan  
  
By HamClover  
  
=============================================================  
  
Chapter five- Nolan gets his land legs (finally)  
  
Nolan woke up in Daisuke's room. It was still dark out. Sitting up, Nolan realized that everything seemed to be a lot smaller in perspective.  
  
"Gee, I had the weirdest dream," He moaned, not fully awake yet.  
  
Nolan yawned and stretched his legs out. He stopped dead. In front of him stood a girl, who wasn't Maki!  
  
"GAH! Who are you!?" Nolan shrieked.  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
"Someone you already know! It's Artemis silly! I'm just a human now, and so.are.YOU!"  
  
Nolan looked down in complete dismay. The human Artemis was right! Nolan was in Daisuke's body!  
  
"Oh..my.....God.." Nolan murmured, inspecting his hands.  
  
Artemis was quite content with herself.  
  
"Yup! You are now officially a human!" The announced with much pride.  
  
Nolan looked up at Artemis.  
  
"But you were just a hamster a while ago.." He said.  
  
"Yes, but that's my OTHER form! Every Wish Mage has an animal form, mine's a hamster. But we can only stay in our animal form for two and a half hours!" Artemis stated.  
  
Nolan blinked, then returned to adjusting to this strange new body.  
  
"So, this means I can talk to Maki?" Nolan asked.  
  
Artemis frowned.  
  
"Mm, doubtful," She answered.  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"Well, you remember, Daisuke and her got in a fight, Maki still thinks you are Daisuke, so I doubt she'll talk to you. You 'prolly will never be able to talk to her-"  
  
"What!? Why not Artemis!?" Nolan whined.  
  
"Duh! Nolan, since you're in Daisuke's body, you have to take his place and go to college. But don't fret, all his knowledge is still in his body. Only your soul left the body."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You have one year to live in Daisuke's body."  
  
"Only one.?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, those are the rules.."  
  
Artemis was now sitting by Daisuke's desk.  
  
"And if you were worrying about Daisuke, he's fine, he's now in your body. But, he'll act like a normal hamster. But as for you, you have to get used to being human! The instincts will come."  
  
"Great."  
  
Nolan stood up, his legs wobbling. He shouted as he stepped off the futon and on the floor. As soon as Nolan got used to walking, he went to the bathroom to admire himself. Artemis followed.  
  
"Wow. I never noticed that Daisuke was such a good looking guy! What a confidence boost this face'll be!!" Nolan exclaimed.  
  
Artemis giggled.  
  
"Are you going to keep your hair down?" She asked.  
  
Artemis pointed Nolan to a photo framed by the sink. It was a picture of Daisuke pushing a younger Maki on the swings. Daisuke's hair was gelled up.  
  
"Oh, the gel. Naw, it's too. gelly. I'll keep it down." Nolan responded, brushing his hair.  
  
Artemis glanced at a nearby clock.  
  
"Um, Nolan, your plane leaves in an hour."  
  
"WHAT!? OH CRAP! IT TAKES FOREVER TO GET THERE! AND I CAN'T DRIVE! SHIT!"  
  
Artemis sighed.  
  
"Look, you can take the bus, okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah.heh.. The bus."  
  
Nolan grabbed all of Daisuke's bags and headed out the room and down the hall to Maki's room. Silently, he creaked the door open and peeked inside. Maki was sound asleep. Nolan swore he could feel tears swell in his eyes. That's when the song came to his mouth;  
  
"Hello! Hello! How are you! My friend Nolan! My friend Nolan! Friends forever! You and I, truly Nolan!"  
  
Maki stirred. A smile seemed to cover her face. Nolan smiled. As quiet as a mouse, Nolan shut the door and turned to Artemis. He knew she had more things to say.  
  
"Okay Nolan," She began, "Remember all the rules I told you. I won't be helping you with this, but an advisor will. You have one year, please don't mess up, it's what Maki wants."  
  
Nolan nodded as Artemis turned for the door.  
  
"Gee, she's crazy," Nolan thought, "I wonder if she has a sister."  
  
Artemis came to a halt and snickered.  
  
"Yes, Nolan, I am crazy, and yes, I have a sister." She said.  
  
"WHAAAA!!!???" Nolan shrieked, "You can read minds!?"  
  
Artemis turned around to Nolan and smiled. "Duh!" She said. And with the snap of her fingers, she disappeared, leaving Nolan alone to find his way across the seas!  
  
=============================================================  
  
Wee! Okay, well that basically the whole prologue. Those first five chapters set up the story, so after this, it get a lot better! As Nolan goes to this "new land", new characters will be introduced and chaos ensues. I'm really putting my heart and soul into this story, so it oughtta be good! Stay tuned! 


End file.
